


缠绵游戏

by rummmmmm



Category: Sunset Boulevard - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummmmmm/pseuds/rummmmmm
Summary: ooc了，但我不在乎
Relationships: Norma Desmond/Joe Gillis
Kudos: 1





	缠绵游戏

**Author's Note:**

> ooc了，但我不在乎

路口有个女人在哭，她的哭声有些奇怪，拖着高高音调又短促的抽噎，凭白地让人揪心。然而，来来往往的人们并没有向这个坐在地上抽噎的女人投去多余的一眼。这真是个奇怪的城市。在这儿，人们不计花费地娇宠着他们的猫、狗，亦或者是猩猩，就像宠孩子似的。可是一个需要帮助的男人、女人或者小孩会被置之不顾，这些娇宠着爱畜的人却对一个人求助的哭喊不闻不问。  
乔对着这个女人侧站着抽完了两根烟，依然没有走上前。无谓的恻隐之心。这座城市本就是伤心之地。  
半个小时前，他迫切地渴望从诺玛的泥潭里挣脱出去，站到同龄人中，与他们厮混在一起。食不果腹的演员，失业的编剧，交不起房租的作曲家。  
真实的烦恼，真实的生活。他熟悉的、本该属于他的问题。  
脱下驼毛大衣，他站到人群当中去，混着尼古丁和啤酒的大笑，亚提的公寓里挤满欢快的、鲜活的生命。逼仄的热闹带他逃离了诺玛空洞的寂寞和那双悲哀又愤怒的眼睛。  
新年计划。  
每个人举着酒杯谈论着自己的新年计划。  
女演员希望得到一个有血有肉的角色，编剧希望她写的东西能被拍出来，亚提希望买到一个安静漂亮房子，贝蒂希望与他合写"盲窗"。诺玛，她希望，不，她相信自己能重返荧幕。  
人人都有新年计划，稳妥地计划着。他突然意识到，这些人他们的世界都是稳妥的，摇摇欲坠的是他。新年之夜，他才发现生活早已改变，如今深陷虚无缥缈中，诺玛新铺了瓷砖的别墅不属于他，他也不属于这群期盼着新年的人。

"我们将会有美好的一年。"诺玛说，她的眼神含着爱意的亲昵。  
不是的，不应该、不存在我们。  
他应该住在一所没有热水的破烂公寓里，弥漫着烂木头的霉味，某个角落爬着蟑螂，也许沙发上还有跳蚤，躺在堆满旧报纸的廉价折叠床上，而不是那座没有锁的旧房子。  
“我们一起合写剧本好吗？就当做你的新年计划。”贝蒂期待地看着他。  
她想写真实的故事，一心想写出好作品。  
呵，好作品？  
诺玛不也认为那本莎乐美是好作品吗？  
乔仿佛在她眼中看到了刚到这座城市的自己，充满了愚蠢的野心，还没有被电影公司敲骨吸髓，他有心嘲讽又终是没有拒绝。  
“为什么不呢？反正无事可做，我可以先在亚提的沙发借住几周。”他答到。又因这份愚蠢又真实的新年计划而安心。  
“马克斯，我是吉尔斯，我想让你帮我个忙……”  
“抱歉，我现在不方便接电话。”  
"嗨，等等，听我说完，我想让你把我的旧行李箱……"  
"不好意思，我现在必须去照顾夫人。"  
“什么意思？”  
“夫人在你的房间发现了剃须刀，她割开了自己的手腕。”  
马克斯说话的声音总是生硬的，也许是因为一位忠仆并不需要费心说话恭维何人。但他的语调让人难忘的，乔清楚地记得他说过，“夫人有间歇性的忧郁症，她并不如看起来那样坚强。有时候她会企图自杀，我们需要非常小心，不能在房间放安眠药和刀片。”是的，他说过这些。  
他几乎可以想象出来，在他走后诺玛怎样走进他的房间，拂过他睡过的床，看着他随手扔在一旁的衣物，如同凝视爱人，然后，在抽屉里，她发现了他的剃须刀。  
除夕夜的钟声敲响，空中飘洒着彩带，人们的笑声，酒杯碰撞的响声……都听不清了，看不清了，他几乎要溺毙在这样的欢声笑语中。  
跑吧。  
诺玛。  
“我从未想过伤害你，诺玛，在这座恶臭的城市，你是唯一对我好的人。”他说着，恳求似的哄着她。  
“那么你为什么不说声谢谢，然后就离开？”  
她转过身来，不再背对他。眼泪让她的妆容变得模糊可笑，顺着脸颊流出两道黑色的泪痕。眼前的人仿佛不再是诺玛，从她身体里硬生生地挣脱出了个人替她哭似的。哭出了黑色的泪，黑色的血。  
“走吧，走吧，你走吧。”  
她说出这样的话，手臂却抱着他，伏在他胸口哭泣。呼吸和眼泪，连同这座老旧的房子一起引诱他，引诱他妥协。  
接吻的时候，两个人贴得格外近，衣服皮囊都成为了壳子，腐朽的壳子。只有吻是真的，唇齿间的触碰好像能连到人心里去。  
“新年快乐，诺玛。”  
“新年快乐，亲爱的。”  
她终于感到满足，包扎绷带的手臂环着他的脖子，手指梳着他漂亮的金发。昂贵的玫瑰香水携裹着诺玛身上的热气，蛇吐着信子一样渐渐的缠绕住他。他的脑子感到晕眩、颓丧，变成一团漆黑，失去了光明。有那么片刻，他好像置身阳光下，随后那光辉渐趋暗淡，变成了黑色，终于消失了。太阳偏得太低，无法温暖这所老旧的房子。马克斯早就离开了客厅，于是他把自己唯一能触碰到的人，他亲吻的诺玛，搂得更紧了一些，就像一个在荒凉的海中溺水的人紧紧地抱住了一根残桅断桁似的。


End file.
